Heroes of Angels
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: The island country of Nehemack.  Home to the world's most powerful heroes.  Follow them as they deal with teen problems, injustice, all while learning the truth of their origins.
1. Strange Signatures:Part 1

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, there lies a group of islands, collectively referred to as the country of Nehamack. Each island is unique, each one containing a particular element that is found in different places of Earth.

Tamola is the largest island, home to the capital city of Nehamack. It is the most densely populated, due to being almost entirely made up of a huge metropolis. The city boasts a large parks, several beaches, ports and airports, as well as cutting edge energy generating facilities.

Lehema is an untouched oasis, the only island without any man-made structure. Home to a diverse array of wildlife, beautiful plant life and stunning landscape, it is a favourite of explorers and scientists.

The island of Vamhillen is primarily swampland and marsh. While people have settled there, it is mostly uninhabited, and the majority of the people living there run the few gangs in Tamola.

Vulecan, as the name suggests, is home to an active volcano. The mountain is constantly spewing ash and gases into the air, but thanks to a special shield, these are kept away from all other islands, while the gases are fed through special stations that convert them to more useful forms. The island is also a goldmine for volcanologists.

Runeha is the most mountainous region, so much so to earn the title 'Isle of the Peaks'. The island is home to the tallest mountain, Nema, with impressive valleys and terrifying sheer cliff drops. As such, several resorts have opened that attract sightseers and adrenaline junkies alike.

Lastly there is Necrolas, or 'Island of the Dead'. The conditions on Necrolas leave it unable to sustain plant and wildlife, leaving it an arctic wasteland. Recently, scientists have set up bases at several points on the island, hoping to monitor the environment and search of buried resources.

The country of Nehamack is also home to the Alpha Team, a group of teenagers with powers ranging from super speed and strength to the ability to control one of the very elements of nature. They live in what can best be compared to a flying fortress, housing all facilities from gym and command centre to games rooms.

On board, there are thirty five teens aged between fourteen and nineteen. These teenagers are called in as a last resort, either to deal with threats that local police or military can't handle, or when both these options have failed.

* * *

><p>The Windraker. This flying juggernaut is a pinnacle of engineering, technology and science. With enough room to accommodate fifty people, a cafeteria, gym, training room among other facilities, it is the ultimate base.<p>

As such, it hovers above the 'Sea of Diversity', the expanse of ocean at the centre of the six islands, allowing quick travel to either island, with three runways to allow for aircraft to land.

The runways take up one side of the ship, with the other dominated by a garden, allowing for recreational activities. As such, Tyson Askew, resident speedster, was lying on the grass, gazing up into the clear blue sky.

"What a day. Nothing exciting for three weeks," he yawned, his blue/grey eyes half shut as he watched a wisp of a cloud drift by, moving stray strands of his boyishly long brown hair away from his eyes. He wore a black polo-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"You could always get of your ass and do something," quipped Gale Foster as she walked past, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at her friend's boredom. Her shoulder length hair was a dark brown, while she wore a dark orange shirt, pale lilac jacket and blue skinny jeans, her feet covered by black flats.

"Like what. We haven't had anything in _three weeks_! I've done everything I can do to the point of it feeling repetitive. You know I hate falling into that kind of routine," he sighed, jumping to his feet before joining his fellow teammate.

"I'm sure there's something. I thought you'd be glad for the peace," she muttered, leading the way back inside.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a bit of peace, but I do need some action to keep me alert. I need something new and exciting," Tyson exclaimed, not noticing the mischievous glint in the sorceress' eyes.

"Then why don't you ask Miranda out. That new and exciting for you?" she teased, grinning as the speedster froze, his expression comical.

"I'm really regretting that I confided that in you," he grumbled. As they turned to go down another corridor, Cody Granger burst past, ducking behind the speedster and sorceress.

"Hide me," he whispered, his brown skin wet with sweat while he glanced past his human shields, his brown eyes behind glasses while his black hair was windswept. He wore a yellow hoodie, faded blue jeans and black and purple sneakers.

"Who'd you prank this time?" Tyson chuckled, glancing down the hallway, ducking back as an orange/yellow beam hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

"Loretta by the looks of it," Gale remarked, watching as the levitator flew off, vanishing outside as Loretta Service turned the corner. Her icy blue eyes glared in the prankster's direction through her glasses, a large, futuristic looking cross between a crossbow and rifle in her hand. Her normally blond hair had been turned pink, while her black jacket and trousers were covered in pink dust.

"I am going to kill him," she hissed, scythe-like blades forming on her gloved wrists as she took off in pursuit, dark red dragon wings thrusting her forward in pursuit.

"Before you say anything, I'm not that desperate for excitement," Tyson muttered, turning to find Gale had vanished. "Yeah, real nice," he mumbled, wandering through the halls towards the cafeteria.

"Bored?" a female voice inquired, causing the speedster to freeze yet again. Turning, he found the crimson haired pyrokinetic that is Ashley Manson, her icy blue eyes watching his slightly nervous movements. A dark blue jacket, dark red top, blue jeans and black boots formed her attire.

"Yeah, haven't had anything interesting to do for the past few days," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, what about a little trip down into Tamola? Grab a bite, wander around, and, you know, get to know each other," she inquired, watching the telekinetic ponder this information.

"Sure. I could do with a trip of base. That and its dinnertime, so let's get going," Tyson replied, the two of them heading outside when an alarm blared.

_{Alert. Alert. Unknown energy signature detected. Suggest immediate response,}_ a pre-recorded voice echoed, the two teens glancing at each other, sprinting towards the outside.

"Codenames Firestorm and Highspeed will respond. Send appropriate equipment to runway three," Ashley called into a communicator, Tyson close behind as they approached the farthest runway, a lift rising from the floor containing a hover board, two arm-mounted swords and a sword hilt. As Tyson put the two swords on his back, Ashley grabbed the hilt.

"Finally some action," Tyson whooped, watching as the pyrokinetic jumped on her hover board, its fiery colours glistening in the evening sun before jets underneath and behind it fired up, shooting forward along the runway before leaving the base.

After watching Ashley depart, Tyson sprinted along the runway, reaching well over fifty miles per hour, before leaping from the base, freefalling just as his board flew out from a special port, homing in on him. With practised precision, he landed on it, flying after his fiery companion towards the source of the alert.


	2. Strange Signatures:Part 2

=Near Washington D.C.=

The night was young as the two teens touched down on their hover boards, surveying the area carefully. Close by was a large warehouse, the location of the energy signature being inside.

"So, any ideas what it is?" Tyson inquired, stepping off his board before slowly walking towards the warehouse, flexing his fingers and wrists as he did so. Pale blue energy danced around his hands like a swirling wind, matching his love of speed.

"Given all the possible things it could be that actually exist, I don't know. Could just be raw crystite reacting to something," Ashley shrugged, taking the lead as they approached a side door. Giving it a try, she cursed when it turned out to be locked.

"May I?" Tyson teased, placing a glowing hand over the lock, using his telekinesis as a key. After a few seconds, he was rewarded with the satisfying click of the door unlocking. "After you," he bowed, gesturing for the red haired pyrokinetic to lead.

"You're a dying breed," Ashley mumbled, stepping through the doorway with Tyson two steps behind. Inside were several storage containers, some stacked on top of each other, forming corridors. With caution, the two teens navigated the containers, remaining vigilant while being ready to grab their weapons at an instant's notice.

"I'm sensing three people's presences here. One's unconscious, not sure about the other two," the telekinetic whispered, peeking around a corner before continuing.

"Can you locate them?" the pyrokinetic inquired, orange flames flickering around her hand as Tyson tensed, frozen in concentration.

"They're…..right behind us!" Tyson shouted, diving at Ashley, pushing her behind a container as bullets whizzed towards them, most caught by a pale blue glow as Tyson held his hand forward. Looking towards the rafters, he spotted a mounted mini-gun, something that hadn't been there before.

"My partner left to handle other matters. I believe you'll find it's just me," a feminine voice purred, coming from behind him. With unnatural speed, he somersaulted behind a container, bullets flying past where he once stood while strange, pale peach goo hit the floor.

"Well, this exciting enough for you?" Ashley questioned, reaching for her sword hilt.

"It'll do. I'll try and find the source of the energy signature while you deal with this madwoman," Tyson replied while reaching back, the sound of metal clicking as his swords attached themselves to his arms.

"Fine. Try not to get ripped to shreds," Ashley teased, vanishing down a corridor. With years of practice behind him, Tyson leapt towards the opposite container, landing feet first and running along it, the gun following yet unable to hit the speedster as he leapt over the rafters, slicing the gun from its mount, before landing back on the ground.

Moving like the wind, he picked up on the energy that had caused the alert, homing in on the source within seconds, skidding to a halt next to the only wooden crate in the area. One swift move was all that was needed to loosen the lid, his swords sliding back so that he could lift the lid without doing anything to the contents.

"What in the….?" he gasped. Inside was a girl, no older looking than thirteen, with short black hair. Her skin gave the impression she was of Asian descent, her attire being a black hoodie, dark jeans and sneakers. On her back were large dark grey and black feathered wings.

"Must have been the unconscious one I sensed. We need to get her out of here," he mumbled to himself, only for similar pink goo to hit his arm with enough force to send him flying back. Once he hit the end of a container, the goo held his arm there, hanging him above the ground.

"Oh goody. Cue a 'hanging around' pun," he muttered, watching as Ashley ran into view, her sword hilt now holding a blade of pure flame.

"How's it hanging?" she taunted, her icy blue eyes casting a teasing glance at the stuck speedster.

"Funny," Tyson quipped, rolling his eyes at his comrades remark. The almost good atmosphere lasted a few seconds before something dropped from the rafters, knocking Ashley's sword from her hands before firing the pink goo at her, holding her against the end of a storage container.

"Never let your guard down. It could lead to a sticky situation," the attacker mocked. Her hair was a vibrant blond, her eyes a dark hazel. She looked to be in her early twenties, wearing a sleeveless top, the top half black with the bottom a dark pink, and black trousers with pink stripes, her combat boots a similar combination of colours.

"You two can call me Felicity. And yes, I have powers like you two. So, care to tell me why two heroes are trying to steal Magnus Corp property?" the new villainess questioned, walking towards Tyson.

"Property? That's a damn person inside the crate!" Tyson growled, trying in vain to take a swipe at the mercenary, irritated at how she stayed out of his reach.

"I don't care. As long as I get my money, I don't ask questions or do anything outside my pay role. Just business," Felicity shrugged nonchalantly. As she turned to face the pyrokinetic, she flew forwards, then into a shipping container like a ragdoll.

"Sorry. Just business," Ashley mocked, burning through the goo imprisoning her before sending a fireball at the stuff pinning Tyson's arm, before reclaiming her sword hilt.

"Thanks. Though that stuff's still stuck on my arm," Tyson mumbled, using his telekinesis to rip the crate apart, freeing the girl inside.

"So she's the reason the Windraker's sensors went off?" Ashley asked, having made sure the mercenary was out for the count.

"Looks like it. Best call in the Airblazer to get her back home with us," he sighed, lifting the girl into his arms while Ashley spoke into her wrist communicator, the two of them heading outside.

* * *

><p>The medical lab was quiet, the odd beep of one of its many machines occasionally sounding over the mechanical hum. It was this quiet that Shannon Winter's never liked. If the resident healer and water elemental had to listen to it, it meant someone was hurt. Recently, her only patient had been Cody, whose prank on Loretta had had some nasty repercussions.<p>

As such, she'd just finished patching him up when her best friend and Tyson had brought the winged girl in. She had no external injuries, and internally looked to be fine. As such, she was in a 'stasis pod', a device designed to house a patient until they woke from a coma, like the one this girl seemed to be in.

"Anything new?" a low, raspy, female voice whispered, sending a slight shudder through the healer as she turned to look at the newcomer.

"Nothing new. She's still out cold," Shannon explained, her ocean blue eyes meeting the obscured, deep amethyst of Miranda Simmons, the darkest member on board the Windraker. With raven hair reaching just past her waist, some of it hid her pale face from view. She wore a simple black tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, black goth boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Right. Don't you think you ought to get some sleep?" the shadow controller sighed, her normally impassive expression softening slightly. Shannon's shoulder length plum tinted hair was slightly messy, her blue eyes trying to stay open. Her dark blue jacket was tied around her waist, revealing a dark red top, while dark blue converse and jeans completed her attire.

"I guess you're right. As much as he can be annoying, Cody doesn't deserve me taking out any grumpiness on him if I don't get sleep," the healer yawned, the two friends leaving the unconscious winged girl alone in the med lab.


End file.
